A Lost Country
by Otaku1920
Summary: Xena Honinozuka isn't exactly what you would call normal. She was adopted by Honey's parents at age ten, and has lived in Japan almost her entire life, yet she still has a German accent, and she was naturally good at martial arts, and even beat Honey before he had to never show his real strength. What will happen when the countries come? T-I'm paranoid.
1. Xena Honinozuka

Authors Note- Sorry if the names for countries I made up are terrible I tried to come up with country-like things. I will only write what is currently known by you readers when describing the characters, so there will be the character parts in every chapters, same with the human names for countries, I'll add countries by what countries have appeared. Hope you all enjoy, and review! And sorry if the accents aren't quite right, just let me know in the comments, and I'm taking suggestions(like pairings, who comes into he story, and event, things like that).

Disclaimer- I only own the OCs, and nothing else, sadly.

* * *

OCs

Xena Honinozuka- ling hair normally worn down or in a pony tail that changes color(due to hair dye), gray eyes, wears black tank top, ripped jeans, black combat boots, German accent

* * *

**Xena's POV**

"This is my sister, Xena!" Mitskune introduced me. "She's going to start going here tomorrow!"

"Really?" two perfectly identical boys asked.

"She doesn't really..." one started.

"Look like you." the other finished.

"I'm adopted," I said.

"What's with your hair?" they both asked, probably meaning the color-it was dyed a dark shade of purple.

"I dye it."

"Why do you have a German accent?"

"Ve zink my birt parents vere German," I said, slightly angry. _Vhy are zese people asking so many questions? _"Vhy? Is zere a problem wit zat?"

"No," they said in unison.

"It's just..." on started.

"Different." the other finished.

"Is zere something vrong wit being different?" I asked.

"No." They said.

"Xe-chan," Mitskune said. "I think they were just curious, is all, no need to get mad. Do you want some cake?"

"Sure," my mood had suddenly improved by the prospect of cake.

"She, and Honey-senpai certainly share one thing, even if they aren't related by blood," Tamaki said as I got a slice of chocolate cake, and Mitskune a strawberry one. When we had finished eating our cakes Mitskune introduced me to everyone, and when I found out that Haruhi, and the twins had the same scheduled as me, except for electives, I sat with them.

~Time Skip~

"You can go sit beside Haruhi Fujioka, Fujioka, raise your hand," the teacher - Ms. Tsubaki I think was her name - said.

When Haruhi raised his hand **(Xena still doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl)** I walked down the row, and sat in the vacant seat between him, and a twin.

"Xena," the twin leaned over to me.

"Vhich are you?" I asked.

"Hikaru."

"Go on."

"Kaoru, and I didn't get to ask you this yesterday, but we were wondering why you're starting school in the middle of the year." he said.

I looked, down, and blushed slightly, "I'll tell you during lunch."

"Honinozuka! Hitatchiin!" Ms. Tsubaki barked. "Stop talking, you're disrupting class!"

Hikaru, and I leaned back into our seat, and I tried to pay attention, but I never figured out what class it was.

~Time Skip~

**Kaoru POV**

"So, Xena," Hikaru said as we sat down at the lunch table by her.

"Vhat?" she asked.

"You said you'd tell us why you started school late," I said.

"I was in the hospital."

"Why?" Hikaru, and I asked, completely in sync.

"I fell down a canyon," she held her head up high, and looked to her left, probably trying to hide embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"I thought I could jump it - I was on my bike."

"More..." I started.

"Detail." Hikaru finished.

"I zought zat I could jump a canyon if I drove down a mountain, and jumped off a ramp," Xena said, now crossing her arms. "I got bellow the ground about zree-fourzs of ze vay zere, and rammed into the wall, got a serious concussion, and lot's of scars after zat too."

"Wow," I said.

"Real dare-devil, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess," she said. "I zink I'm more like a fool, zough."

"Either way..." I started.

"You're brave." Hikaru finished.

"Veterver," she said as she continued to eat her mountain of food.

"You're going to eat all of that!?" Hikaru, and I exclaimed.

"Yeah, might go back for seconds."

"What!?"

"That is not lady-like!" Tamaki, who randomly appeared, yelled, pointing at Xena.

"I don't care if it's 'lady-like' or not," Xena said. "I may live in a rich family, but zat doesn't make me a lady."

"Xe-chan has always been like that, right, Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah," Mori-senpai said.

"Even when she was younger?" Hikaru, and I asked.

"We adopted her when she was ten, so we don't really know about really young, but when she's lived with us, yeah." Honey-senpai said. "She even beat me in a fight shortly before they made me promise not to show my full strength in public."

"WHAT!?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and I exclaimed.

"That's why father adopted her, in the trial adoption he tested to see if she was any good at fight, and she was naturally gifted at it, and then adding the Honinozuka technique to that just helped with that."

The three of us looked over at Xena, who was ignoring us, and eating her mountain. "Vhat?" she asked after she realized that we were staring at her. "Didn't zink a girl could be strong?"

"That's not it at all," the three of us said.

"You know, Xena," Hikaru said.

"You should join the Karate Club," I finished.

"I'll zink about it," she said. "How do I get in?"

"I'll show you," Honey-senpai said.

* * *

Authors Note- Well, that was my first chapter. Remember, if you want someone to com in, an event to happen, or a pairing, just tell me. And review! I hope you enjoyed! Also, tell me if the accents aren't quite right, and I'd love to hear - or I guess read - your opinions!


	2. Prussia and Germany

Authors Note- Thanks to those of you who read my last chapter, and to Neko Kilala who followed the story. Here's the chapter 2!

* * *

Xena Honinozuka- long hair(normally worn down or in a pony tail) that changes color(due to hair dye), gray eyes, wears black tank top, ripped jeans, black combat boots, German accent

Sumernso(Cassie Oxenstierna)- long blue hair(you'll see how later, and it's not from hair dye) worn in a ponytail, blue eyes, long white and blue fancy dress(she's the girl in the cover of this book), light blue heeled boots, holds staff, Sweden's sister

Calicana(Nancy Kirkland)- long orange/blonde hair, blue eyes, wears red tank top jersey(number is 1 and colored white, and it's pealing off), skinny jeans, sometimes wears black basket ball shorts instead, tennis shoes, England's sister

Phyrasy(Stacey Bell)- long black hair, purple eyes, wears black dress, black boots, black gloves that go above the elbow

Amseria(Amy Vargas)- long brown hair, green eyes, wears white dress with pink ruffles at the bottom, white heeled boots, pink flower clip with white ribbons, Italy, and Romano's sister

Wandersa(Sarah Bonnefoy)- long wavy blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, wears short jean skirt, blue sleeveless bra shirt(shirt that covers the area around the boobs), blue heeled boots, France's sister

Hetalia Human Names

Russia- Ivan Braginski

Germany- Ludwig

Japan- Honda Kiku

Italy- Feliciano Vargas

America- Alfred Jones

Canada- Matthew Williams

France- Francis Bonnefoy

China- Wang Yao

England- Arthur Kirkland

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Lithuania- Toris Laurinaitis

Estonia- Eduard von Bock

Latvia- Raivis Galante

* * *

**Xena's POV**

"Nice work!" I gave a thumbs up to the closest pairing to me. After Chika had introduced me to the Karate Club everyone wanted to see how good I was, so I fought Chika, and won, so they decided to make me the captain, even though I'm really just trying to see if I really want to be in this club, I'll probably stay. "Okay guys! Zat's enough for now! Break time!"

Everyone sighed from exhaustion, they had partnered up with people that were just about their level, so they could have matches that goon for a while. _Tomorrow I'll pair zem wit people zat aren't on the same level._ I thought as I drank some water from my bottle. _Damn it, I'm out. _I walked outside, trying to go to another building that had a water fountain, because the Karate Club members were probably all crowding around the water fountains in the building, bu the second I set foot outside someone clamped a hand over my mouth, and wrapped their other arm around my stomach, tight.

I struggled but I couldn't get out of his grip. _Zis guy is really strong! If I can't get out of his grip!_ "Let me go!" I yelled, or tried to anyways. The only thing that came out was garbled noises. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" I tried, and this time a barely recognizable sound came out, but it was too muffled for anyone inside the building to hear. Right about then is when my girl instincts kicked in, and I mean literally, I brought back my leg, and kicked whoever it was that had grabbed me in between the legs. I didn't even care if it was a boy or a girl, it would hurt even if they were a girl.

I felt their grip slacken when I made impact, and I leaped out of their arms. I saw a boy with white hair, but he didn't seem old enough to have white hair. "Vho ze hell are you!?" I asked.

"I'm look for someone vith my brozer!" he said.

"Vhy did you attack me!?"

"I zink it's you."

"Vhy?" I asked.

"Your accent, your hair, and your good at fighting." he said.

"Mhm. Vhat vas your name? I'm looking for some vith my brozer?"

"No! Ze awesome me is named Gilbert!"

"Vho exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

"Little sister," he said.

"And tell me hov I resemble you sister."

"Vell," he started laughing, "the awesome me needs to take you to our brozer for zat part."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just a minute." I walked up to the door, stuck my head into the Karate Club room, and said, "I'll be gone for a vhile, when you feel all rested just pair up vith someone, and do some matches."

"Where're you going?" Chika asked, but I closed the door before I had to answer.

"Okay."

~Time Skip~

I was currently sitting in an empty classroom waiting for Gilbert to return with his brother, and I was bored has hell, since I had been waiting for about an hour.

"Zis is my brozer, Ludvig!" Gilbert was back with a guy with blond hair.

"Hi," I said with a bored tone of voice. "I'm Xena."

"I zink we can use our real names since ve're in a private room now," Ludwig said to Gilbert.

_'Real names'? What's wiz zat? _I thought.

"My real name Is Germany," Ludwig said. "And Gilbert over zere is Prussia."

"Vhy are you saying that you're names are country names?" I asked.

"Ve're the personification of countries."

"Vhat does zis have to do wiz me?"

"You're a country," Gilbert - or Prussia - said.

"Zat makes no sense!" I exclaimed. "If I am a country, vhat country am I?"

"It's kind of a new country," Ludwig - no, Germany - started. "It's been around about fifteen years. It's called Golturan."

"So, you're saying my real name is Golturan?"

"Yes!" Prussia said.

"Okay, so you," I turned to Prussia. "Said zat one of the reasons you could tell zat I'm Golturan is because of my hair."

"Everyone in Golturan dyes zeir hair."

"Really!?"

"Yeah," Germany said.

"Hov's ze military?"

"Almost as good as mine."

"Zat's good," I said. "Sounds like an avesome country, but I still can't see hov countries can be people."

"Not even the awesome Prussia knows that!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Okay, so do I have to go by Golturan now? Because I would razer go by Xena."

"Vell, South Italy goes by Romano, so I don't see vhy not," Germany said.

"Okay, I accept!" I said.

"It's not ze sort of zing you accept or deny... vell, anyvays lets go get the rest of the countries zat vere looking for you."

"Okay." We then left to get all of the countries that had been looking for me. I didn't know which countries they where, I could guess for some of them, but they didn't tell me. The countries human names are, Ivan Braginski, Toris Laurinaitis, Raivis Galante, Eduard van Bock, Arthur Kirkland(I'm pretty sure he's England or Australia), Francis Bonnefoy(pretty positive he's France... ugh, I've had enough of French people with just Tamaki for that one day), Matthew Williams for some reason no one else notices him, Alfred Jones, Feliciano Vargas, Sarah Bonnefoy(she's Frenchy's sister, but she seems smart), Amy Vargas, Stacey Bell, Nancy Kirkland, and Cassie Oxenstierna.

We just had to find two more people, and we went outside to do that.

There were two people sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree, one with black hair, and the other with long brown hair with a basket on his back that had a panda in it.

"I feer a rittle bad about not looking for Gorturan," the one with black hair said. "Germany, and Prussia are really..."

"The awesome Gilbert is here!" Prussia interrupted.

"Herro."

"Hello." the one with brown hair is said. "Is this Golturan?"

"Yes," I said. "But I'd prefer to be called Xena."

"Xe-chan!" I heard someone that sounded like Mitskune call.

**Honey's POV**

"Would you ladies like to have some cake?" I asked as I held up a whole cake on a white cake.

"Sure!" The two girl sitting across from me, and Takashi.

"Takashi, can you cut this for me?"

"Sure," he said.

_Bam!_

"Xena... missing... gone for... hours..." Chika panted from the doorway.

"Xe-chan is missing?" I asked. Chika nodded. "I'll help you find her!" I hoped out of my seat, and ran out of the room, closely followed by the rest of the Host Club except Kyouya, who was probably telling the guests to stay calm, but he joined us shortly after we left.

We stopped at every room, looked in every closet, but we where unable to find her. The cooks said that she was in the kitchen for a couple of minutes with some boys, but she left shortly after she had gotten their, the librarian said the same thing, as well as some other staff.

"Let's look outside," I suggested.

"Good idea, Honey-senpai," Tamaki said, and we ran outside to the courtyard**(I don't know if it is a courtyard, but lets just say it is for now)**.

"Xe-chan!" I called, looking around for her.

"Xena!" Chika called.

"Mitskune? Chika?" she came out from the area that had all of the trees.

"Xe-chan!" I ran up to Xena, and tackled her with a hug.

"Where were you!?" Chika demanded. "The Karate Club was worried!"

"Damn, I forgot about ze Karate Club," Xena said. "Vell, it's kind of hard to explain, but erhm..." she coughed the 'erhm'. "I vill say zis in as little vords as possible. Real, brozers, came, here, get, me, wiz, friends."

"Could you say this in complete sentences?" Kyouya asked.

Xena sighed, and said, "My real brozers came here wiz friends to look for me."

"What?" I looked up at Xena with teary eyes. "Xena, are you going to leave us?"

"Vhat!? No! I vouldn't! And if I did leave I vould visit every chance I vould get."

"Where are you brothers, and their friends?" Kyouya asked.

"Zey're standing around by ze biggest Cherry Blossom tree."

"Can we meet them?"

"Sure," she sounded taken aback. "Come on," she then took us to her friends.


End file.
